


Coming Together and Calling Out

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Episode: s03e14 Pulling Strings, Ex Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara goes to Neal for a little comfort and conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together and Calling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LauraCollared for the quick beta! This fic includes plot references to several episode prior to "Pulling Strings".

The sheets pooled around Sara's waist after she rolled off of Neal, but she didn't move to pull them up to cover herself. "That is exactly what a girl needs after an attempt on her life."

Neal chuckled. When he and Sara agreed to be friends, he may have hoped that the "with benefits" was implied. He did not, however, expect her to call at midnight and be in his bed half an hour later. Not that he was complaining. She'd felt good and familiar in his arms.

He turned onto his side and rested a hand on her abdomen, just below her ribcage. "So what's this then? The rebound of the rebound of the rebound? Did I miss one?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds terrible," Sara said with a laugh. "But no, it's none of those things. It's simply I-could-have-died-today sex. It's a thing I like to do."

"We did _not_ do this that time I was posing as an assassin and broken into your apartment. I think that counts as an attempt on your life, even if I had no intention of shooting you."

"I may not have done it with _you_ ," she replied in a sultry voice, and then laughed again. "No, it didn't happen that time, you're right. Besides, officially, I did die. It wouldn't have been appropriate."

Neal's hand moved up her body and he started teasing her nipple between his fingers. He smiled as her eyes closed and a quiet moan escaped from between her lips. "You were still with him, then."

Sara opened her eyes, but didn't speak right away. "It was ending, then. We were basically over. I broke it off right after that case. Why do you think I was in such a bad mood when that FAA tape went missing? Or why I brought the tape to you? I didn't have to know what Kate meant to you to know that it was a sad thing to see true love end before its time. Love that I wasn't... in."

Neal took a slow breath. There had been a few times when he and Sara had discussed Kate, but not since they had started dating. Of course, they weren't dating now. They were friends, and friends talked about those things.

"You weren't wearing a ring," he said. "When we did the Halbridge case."

"I told you that it was ending. Bryan and I weren't in a great place then, so I wasn't wearing it all the time. Then I got the floral arrangement from Sterling Bosch, the one that had been forwarded from the funeral home, and it was a vase of lousy carnations. Bryan was the one who put the okay on those flowers. It wasn't even the flowers, it was what the flowers represented. It didn't matter what I had to say about where he wanted to take the company, he'd never change his mind, even when it was tearing us apart. The job would always be more important. When the case was over, I called him out on it. All of it. And we were done."

The pieces of Sara Ellis were starting to fall together. They never really talked like this when they were together. Maybe they did make better friends. Or whatever it was they were doing. Friends with benefits. One night to feel alive.

"And then he tried to kill you," Neal said.

"And then he tried to kill me. My exes seem to do that a lot, don't you think?" She grinned up at him.

He smiled, too. "I never actually wanted to kill you. And we weren't exes then. We weren't anything then."

"We were something. Antagonists, maybe."

He shook his head quickly. "Adversaries, at best. Besides, I'd like to think you'd know that I wouldn't want to kill you."

Sara shrugged. "Not yet, anyway. I didn't think Bryan would, either, but look how that ended up. Maybe it's me."

Neal frowned as he reached up to touch her hair, letting the silky locks sift through his fingers. "I don't think so," he said softly.

"Well, I appreciate you saying as much. I'd hate to think that dating, or rebounding, would be so lethal."

"Do you do this a lot?" Neal asked. "The rebound thing?"

She shrugged again. "I guess I do. It's not hard to find someone."

"I bet not," he murmured, glancing down her body.

Sara laughed and her face flushed, her pale skin hiding nothing. "You're telling me you didn't rebound after we broke up?"

Neal paused to think. There was the kiss with Raquel, and there was certainly a possibility that stealing the treasure with Keller might count, but he shook his head. "I didn't take a trip to Beijing, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, you can't take a trip to 14th Street without supervision," Sara replied.

"Touché. But it's funny," he said, "I don't think of you as someone who..."

She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. "As someone who what?"

"Nothing. Nothing bad. Just not as someone who needs to be with a man all the time."

He hadn't meant it as a bad thing, but Sara's eyes narrowed as she looked away from him. "Yes," she said, still not meeting his gaze, "independent Sara Ellis always has to be in some kind of relationship. It's hilarious."

"I didn't mean it like that." Neal touched her arm. "Forget I said anything."

"Once you say the words, Neal, they're out there. And you're right. You got it on the first try. You struck a nerve. That's how I am. I lived a very lonely life growing up and now I fill the void with men. I've done it for years. It might not be very healthy, but it's what I do." Sara kicked the blankets away and sat up.

"Sara, don't," he said. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't," she replied, leaning over to scoop her underwear from the floor, "but it's what I needed to hear. You called me out, and you're right. Maybe I need to spend a little time alone."

Neal didn't say anything as Sara dressed, but he climbed out of bed when she stepped into her shoes. He walked over to her and took one of her hands in his own. "Please stay," he said. "I hate to think that you're leaving upset. I'll put on pants."

She laughed and shook her head. "Now, that would be a waste, wouldn't it? And I'm not upset. Mozzie or Peter or someone would show up, and I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression." She pulled her hand away from his and reached up to fix his hair. "We're friends, right?"

He leaned in so their mouths were close, but not quite touching. "It's difficult for me to be friends with women I have--"

Sara stepped back. "It's difficult for me too, but I think we can manage. Not that you've ever been very good with self control."

"Allegedly," Neal replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

She laughed. "Good night, Neal. And thank you. I needed this tonight. All of it." She hesitated, then kissed his cheek. "Good night," she said again, and slipped out the door.

Neal stood there for a moment, processing what just happened. There weren't going to be anymore mutually beneficial nights with Sara anytime soon. Maybe it was for the best. This way they could really try to be friends. It was worth a shot.

Still, as Neal reached for the light switch, the apartment felt too spacious and empty. He couldn't deny that he liked having her there, and how much he enjoyed sharing his bed with her.

Friends. It was better than awkward silences and never seeing each other. They made a good team, even outside of the bedroom. This weekend had been proof of that.

It could work.

With a faint smile, Neal turned out the lights.


End file.
